Redemption
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Itachi...the murderer...has decided to take the road of redemption, but will he be accepted back into Konoha?
1. What I've Done

What I've Done

Itachi looked at his old home as the dust was taking effect and some of the buildings were collapsing from their own weight, he sighed for a minute as he remembered that night all those years ago when he lost his sanity and killed everyone in the village to 'test his skill'.

_Flashback..._

_Itachi was nearing the Uchiha compund, lost in confusion after one of his missions, as he neared the compound, he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and saw the guards at the gate and killed them just by looking at them using Tsukuyomi a special ability useable only after obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan._

_**'So this is the power of Mangekyo Sharingan...' **__Said Itachi to no one in particular as he walked towards his Auntie and Uncle's shop, they smiled as he approached._

_**'Hello Itachi, would you like something sweet today?' **__Said his Auntie as she looked for something to get him, but then he activated his regular Sharingan and killed his Auntie by stabbing her in the back, and as his Uncle tried to get away,but he was slashed in the stomach by Itachi, anyone who saw this started running from him, only to meet their end by his blade, he slowly made his way to his own house killing all in his way, he walked inside and saw his parents sitting down meditating and he raised his sword and brought it down..._

_**In this farewell there's no blood, there's no allaby, cause I've drawn regret...from the truth of a thousand lies...So let mercy come, and wash away...What I've Done, I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become, erase myself, and let go of What I've Done, but you asked, what you thought of me, while I clean this slate, with the hands, of uncertainty...so let mercy come, and wash away, What I've Done, I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become, erase myself, and let go of What I've Done...What I've Done, I'll start again, and whatever pain may come, today this ends, in forgiving What I've Done, I'll face myself, to cross what I've become, erase myself, and let go of What I've Done...Na, Na, Na...Na, Na, Na...Na, Na, Na, What I've Done, Na, Na, Na...Na, Na, Na...Na, Na, Na, Forgiving What I've Done, Na, Na, Na...Na, Na, Na...Na, Na, Na...Na, Na... **_

_Itachi had killed his parents, and just as he did, his little brother came in at that moment, and saw Itachi staring at him with his Sharingan._

_**'Itachi?! Mother and Father are dead, who could have done this, who could have...' **__ Sasuke was cut off when Itachi threw a shuriken at his shoulder causing him to kneel._

_**'B...Brother...Why? WHY??!!!!!!' **__Shouted Sasuke as Itachi closed his eyes._

_**'Because, I needed to test the limit of my ability, the limits of the Mangekyo Sharingan.' **__Itachi spoke those words calmly as if he had done nothing wrong, Sasuke just looked at him, stupified by what he just said._

_**'So you killed Mother, Father, Auntie, Uncle, and all the others just to test your powers? YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!!' **__Screamed Sasuke as he charged at Itachi, only to be hit with a fist in his gut, saliva covered the floor as well as blood._

_**'Foolish little brother, if you want to kill me, hate me, and let that hate make you miserable for the rest of your life.' **__Said Itachi Itachi then activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and stared into Sasuke's eyes, and before Sasuke could react, Itachi showed him the massacre that he caused killing Auntie, Uncle, Mother, and Father, and everyone else._

_**'Itachi!!! Why are you showing me this?! Why??!!!!' **__Screamed Sasuke as he held his head to try and block out the images, but to no avail, than Sasuke got up._

_**'Unn...I DON"T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' **__Shouted Sasuke as he ran out of the door as fast as he could, he ran out into the streets and before he could reach the gates Itachi was right there in front of him staring at him coldly._

_**'Sasuke, I killed everyone else to see if there was anyone strong enough to test my powers on, someone like you.' **__Said Itachi as he smirked._

_**'L...Like me?' **__Said Sasuke confused._

_**'Yes, you might be the third one to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, myself included, but there is a catch, to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, you must kill your best friend to obtain it.' **__Said Itachi as he looked at the ground, Sasuke froze where he stood after he heard this._

_**'So...Shisui, the day everyone thought that he drowned, you killed him?' **__Said Sasuke, the fear eveident in his eyes, while Itachi._

_**'When you get stronger you and I will fight again.'**__ Said Itachi as he moved Sasuke put his arms up in defense thinking Itachi would kill him._

_**'Don't Worry, you aren't worth killing, yet.' **__Said Itachi as he walked out of the gates and left the tale of the Uchiha Massacre in his mind._

_**End Flashback...**_

'I will cleanse myself of my sin, no matter what happens, even if it involves killing myself.' Said Itachi sadly, he had left the Akatsuki after he heard Sasuke whent to Orochimaru, though Itachi still wore his cloak he left his ring at the headquarters, he also still wore his headband as well, which still had a slash on it, indicating that he was a missing ninja, from the village Hidden in the Leaves.

Itachi slowly made his way to the gates of Konoha and saw two guards grab their weapons in case he was an enemy, then one of the guards walked forward.

'Who are you, and what is your business here?' Said the guard as he back away, Itachi then took off the straw hat he was wearing, and stepped forward.

'My name...is Itachi Uchiha, my business here...is to ask for forgiveness...'


	2. Return of Itachi!

The Man with no Emotion, Return of Itachi Uchiha!!!

Itachi had spoken his name and intentions clearly to the guards as if he never killed his clan, the minute he said his name though, many Jounin and Anbu surrounded him all with their weapons ready to kill the 'traitor.'

'Why have you returned Itachi?' One of them spoke up.

'I have returned...to ask for forgiveness and prove my loyalty to Konoha, and my little brother.' Said Itachi with almost no emotion at all, then a silver haired Jounin appeared and prepared to lift his headband which covered his left eye that possessed the Sharingan.

'It seems you might be telling the truth, usually you would avoid any contact with Konoha at any cost, although you could be lying just as well.' Said the Jounin.

'You are right, I could be lying, although I have no reason to lie at this point, I just ask for your forgiveness, if not...then you may kill me if you wish if that is the only way to be forgiven.' Said Itachi as he tossed his sword to them.

'Why would you want forgiveness, you killed your whole clan in cold blood, besides Sasuke, and that act drove him into insanity enough to go to Orochimaru.' Said a Kunoichi who had red eyes and black hair, after she said this, Itachi looked at the ground and let a tear escape from his face, this did not go unnoticed by anyone else.

'I deaply regret what I did, but just like Sasuke, I was driven to obtain power, the Mangekyo Sharingan, but I never knew what I wanted that power for, but now, I just want the power to protect the people of Konoha, and to bring back Sasuke, and save him from his madness.' Said Itachi as he looked up at their faces again, then the Hokage herself appeared and looked at Itachi for a moment.

'We might trust you for now, but if you try anything...I'll kill you myself, is that clear.' Said Tsunade, Itachi nodded.

'Yes, Fifth Hokage, I understand,' Said Itachi as he bowed to her and they went to the Hokage Tower...

_**Inside the Village...**_

It had been a while since Itachi had been to Konoha, though it hadn't changed too much, besides the fact that there were now five faces on the Hokage monument, the face of Tsunade was the last one added obviously, though he knew people would hate him for coming back, he never knew they would hate him this much, sending death glares that would make even Naruto shiver in fear, though that happens alot.

'SHIZUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Shouted the ever 'glorious Fifth Hokage.

'Yes, Lady Tsunade!' Said Shizune, she was a medic ninja dedicated to Tsunade as her apprentice, truth in all just like every other nurse you would see, she looked gorgeous, Itachi shook his head for a minute when Shizune was about to speak.

'Ok, here is his file, and here is a new headband to replace that one.' Said Shizune pointing at the scratched headband on Itachi, but Itachi shook his head.

'No...I will take a new headband, when I have fully gained your trust.' Said Itach as he looked at his own headband through a barrel of water.

'Suit yourself.' Said Shizune as she got a medi-pac and put it in her bag, Itachi than looked at a young blond kid running around everywhere because at the time, 7 Anbu were chasing him for painting the Hokage's faces **'AGAIN' **and Itachi chuckled a bit at how he was running faster than the Anbu, and then he was finally caught by a chuunin, that held his brown hair up in a spiky ponytail, and he had a scar across his nose.

'NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Shouted the Chuunin as the child mearly grinned a foxy grin.

'YOU GOT ME, I GUESS YOU WIN IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!' Said the child as he smiled again, Itachi just smiled at this chuckling a bit.

'This...will be interesting, Naruto Uzumaki...'


End file.
